<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〖李泽言〗迷梦微醺（约会续车） by YulianaOnly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775194">〖李泽言〗迷梦微醺（约会续车）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulianaOnly/pseuds/YulianaOnly'>YulianaOnly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YulianaOnly/pseuds/YulianaOnly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lof百粉福利第一弹</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〖李泽言〗迷梦微醺（约会续车）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>原文：<br/>    “不是不给你试。”<br/>    说话间，他胸膛的振动通过你们仅靠在一起的胸口传来。<br/>    你几乎是瞬间反应了过来，脸色涨得通红，想从他身上爬起来。<br/>    但李泽言却一下捉住了你的手腕，让你猝不及防重新撞回他的胸膛上。<br/>    “你一遇事就想逃跑的习惯需要改改。”<br/>    他狭长的眼睛捕获着我的神色变化，脸上的表情似乎和平时一样，却又多了些让你心慌意乱的存在。<br/>    和他看似冷静的表情不同，隔着薄薄衣料传来的炽热体温却无法掩饰，让你的身体也跟着发热起来。<br/>    空气就好像燃烧了一般，你听见自己急促的心跳声。<br/>    咚咚、咚咚——连说话的声音里都带上了一丝颤抖。<br/>    “以后……会改的……”<br/>    “这句话我听过很多次了。”<br/>    箍在腰间的手就像是烙铁，将你们的距离无限拉近。<br/>    “这次是意外。”<br/>    你极小声地辩解，眼神四处游移却始终不敢落在他的脸上。<br/>    “我还不是对这个酒的味道好奇……”<br/>    “只准试一口。”<br/>    “这可是你说的！”<br/>    空气里还弥漫着葡萄酒的气味，混杂着馥郁的玫瑰花香，让气氛变得愈加暧昧。<br/>    你鬼使神差地将沾着酒液的掌心凑到唇边，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下。淡淡的甜味从味蕾传达到了大脑，略带苦涩的酒味中带着一丝若有若无的玫瑰香气，有种莫名的撩人。<br/>    李泽言愣了一下，他的目光蓦地变得暗沉，声音里也带上了些许喑哑。<br/>    “……你是笨蛋吗？”<br/>    听见他的话，你才反应过来自己究竟干了什么，一下子连耳根都变得滚烫。<br/>    “酒也尝过了，我们……”<br/>    李泽言拉住了你又想逃开的手，以一种不容抗拒的力度拉近——“啪嗒”，一滴积蓄已久的汗珠顺着你的下颌坠下，恰好砸落在了他的锁骨上。<br/>    李泽言的喉结上下滑动了一下，他有些粗暴地用另一只手将领结松开，从喉间溢出了一声低沉的笑声。<br/>    “谁说我尝过了？”<br/>    在你毫无防备时，他将你的手掌拉近，像你一样伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐了一下你掌心残留的红酒。<br/>    玫瑰色的酒液和他红色的舌尖，让这个颜色在你的眼中变得无比鲜明甚至刺目了起来。你的呼吸和心跳仿佛在一瞬间停止了，只有掌心酥酥麻麻的触感，像是电流在每个微秒间流窜过你的全身。<br/>    即使这样做的时候，他的目光也一瞬不瞬地看着你。<br/>    看着你在他的注视下轻轻颤抖起来，又一滴汗珠从额角滑落，想逃避却无法躲开他。<br/>    那双深深的眼眸里，起伏的情绪如同汹涌的潮水。<br/>    “味道不错。”</p><p>续（扩）写：<br/>    你一时不知该说什么好，那只手抽回来也不是，继续摆着也不是。<br/>    “在想什么？”<br/>    你仿佛突然惊醒似的，眼睛稍稍瞪大，面上一片红云，赶紧想抽回手。<br/>    “不许逃！”<br/>    李泽言一把扣在了你的手腕上。突然失去了重心，你迫不得已摔趴在了李泽言的胸膛上，另一只手探在他已经完全解开的两片衬衫之间。你，正被迫倾听着他有力的心跳——有点快、有点急、有点失控……<br/>    你整个人伏在他的身上，随着他的呼吸起起伏伏，仿佛是风口浪尖的船，即将陷入名为情欲的旋涡。<br/>    你看不到李泽言的表情，但是听得到他有些粗重、急促、有些颤抖的呼吸声。你们僵持了许久，胸部磕得有些发疼，你稍稍挣了一下手，轻哼了一声：“泽言，疼……”<br/>    李泽言对于你在说什么心下了然。但是，此刻把你逗到窘迫似乎成为了一种情趣——激发情欲的特殊情趣。<br/>    “哪里疼？”随着他的轻笑，一阵热气扑向你的耳蜗，挑逗着你全身的神经。<br/>    “你！你分明就是在拿我打趣！”<br/>    “你不说的话，我怎么会知道？”搂在你腰间的手又紧了紧。此时你的一条腿正卡在他的腿之间，你感到你的腿正好死不死蹭在要紧处，而那处已经是微微硬挺。<br/>    “说说看，嗯？”李泽言几乎是把这句话随着滚烫的一口气一起呼了出来，你不禁脖颈一痒浑身瑟缩，牵动了大腿根往那处硬挺不轻不重地一蹭。<br/>    他不动声色地咽了一口唾液。<br/>    不行……要失控了。<br/>    “我说了你就放开我。”<br/>    “……好。”<br/>    “我胸痛，你磕着了。”<br/>    在你看不见的某处，李泽言嘴角一勾。他一个反扑就扭转了你们的位置，一手轻轻禁锢着你的肩头，一手撑在你的身侧。<br/>    “这样，就不疼了吧？”<br/>    “你骗人……你明明说我说了就放开我！”<br/>    他闻言眯起了眼睛，浑身都散发着危险的气息。这气息配上他半松的领带、虚挂的衬衫，又散发着该死的魅力。他的眼神深处跳动着火焰，就像虎豹豺狼盯上了一只小鹿。<br/>    他俯下身来，完美的身体此刻正紧贴着你，炽热的气息带着周遭干燥的空气燃烧起来，似乎噼啪有声，如同干柴烈火。“那么，让我来给你上一课。”他的唇已经贴到了你的耳边，低沉的声音仿佛要贯穿灵魂：“作为猎物，永远不要相信捕食者的话。尤其——在床上。”李泽言故意把末尾三个字咬得极其用力而清晰。<br/>    包裹着你的体温骤然离去，李泽言坐起了身，他一把扯掉原本就已摇摇欲坠的领带，两臂一撇，松松垮垮的衬衫就识趣地褪下了。你躺在他身下，就像一只待宰的羔羊。<br/>    “自己脱。”你本来就已经没有什么力气了，加上他这么一撩拨，整个人更加虚脱。你被他拉了起来，被他安静地盯（视奸）着。<br/>    好吧……事到如今也……<br/>    你反手向自己背后伸去，要解开那个繁琐的结，还真不容易。你虚浮的手指在背后一顿乱扯，把衣带扯成了死结。<br/>    旁观你犯蠢全程的李泽言：“……”<br/>    “泽言……好像拉成死结了，你帮我看看……”<br/>    李泽言叹了口气：“……笨蛋，不愧是你，这种时候都能掉链子。转过去。”<br/>    你无心反驳他的吐槽，乖乖地听话掉了个个儿。听着背后一阵悉悉索索，原本渐趋平稳的心跳又愈渐加快了。啊……他……此刻正在全神贯注看着我的背……<br/>    “解不开，我现在没心思解了，直接从头上脱了吧。”他一边说着，一边引导你的手上举：“总不能你的头能大到……”<br/>    你的头被卡住了。<br/>    “……是我话说早了。”<br/>    李泽言的呼吸打在了你的后背，像羽毛轻扫。此刻，一瞬一息的微小动作，都是撩拨。他最后还是不得不老老实实把衣带解开，然后再脱下来。他拉下衣服的动作有些粗暴——把这麻烦衣服脱下来几乎耗光了他所有的耐心……和温柔。<br/>    现在你们已经约等于坦诚相见了。<br/>    李泽言正居高临下地俯视着你，你这时才猛然想起，他其实一直是一个帝王，他是所有人可望不可即的存在，却亲口对你说，你已经抓住他这颗星星。你不禁有些心动，虽然依旧羞赧，但你不再条件反射地躲避。<br/>    此时此刻，李泽言的满心满眼都是你。<br/>    “帮我解开。”<br/>    “解开什么？”<br/>    他一把拉过你的手，放在了自己身下已经硬挺的那处。你没有躲。心脏仿佛要蹦出胸膛，你伸出颤抖的手去拉他的裤子拉链。<br/>    “别再把拉链拉卡了。”李泽言的声音冷不丁传来，而此时你已经拉开了拉链，缩回的手不轻不重在硬物上刮蹭了了一下，你正要回应他的吐槽时，听到了他及其隐忍地哼了一声。你假装没有听见，偏要把自己的反驳说完：“什么嘛，我不至于笨成那样。” <br/>    李泽言自己把长裤脱了，随手丢下了床：“你……刚刚是故意的？”被冤枉而急于辩解的你一下子转过头张口要反驳：“才不是唔！！”李泽言堵住了你的口，他并没有加深这个吻：“你是……第一次吧？”你看到他眼里，少见地燃烧着占有欲的火。“不然呢？！倒是你……”“我怎么？”他打断了你：“这就是我28年来的第一次，你该高兴才对。”“我……我又没说不高兴……”“真不知道你之前是怎么想我的，华锐总裁淫乱的私生活？”<br/>    哈哈，被说中了。<br/>    “你真是……”李泽言感到有些无语，所幸他没有再纠结你私下在心里丑化他人品这件事。<br/>    他再次把你放倒，炽热地唇随即敷了上来。这是一个和以往都不同的吻——他的舌灵巧而极具侵略性地撬开你的贝齿，舌苔大力地席卷着你的口腔，他用力吮吸着你的津液，而你已经疲于应付他过于活跃的舌尖。你渐渐感到喘不过气，伸出手抵住了他的胸膛，轻轻敲了下。他随即便放开了：“亲都亲不好，你还能干什么？”<br/>    你一定是脑子抽风了，才会理所当然地接过他的话头：“干你。”<br/>    本来以为你会继续反驳他的李泽言愣怔了一下，随即他的呼吸陡然粗重起来：“要是接下来不够温柔的话，原谅我，我控制不住了。”他平时极少对你表现出情欲，此时此刻他对你的失控，无疑是最好的催情剂。<br/>    “记住了，只教一遍，记得用鼻子呼吸，不要屏气。”<br/>    这一次，他更加发狂似的亲吻你，仿佛要将你吞吃入腹。他的两只手不再安分地撑在两边，而是抚上了你的身体，一只手在你的腹部游走，另一只探到你的背后，悄悄去解开文胸的扣子。他的手掌不算粗糙，但又完全不同于女性的细腻，是一种灵敏而不算灵巧的感觉。随着他吻的深入，和温柔的抚摸，你渐渐有了些感觉，身体因为快感而轻颤着。<br/>    你紧闭着眼睛，只用其他感官去感受这一切。突然，胸部的束缚消失了，是李泽言已经解开了文胸的扣子。你一下睁开了眼睛，眼角挂了点生理性的泪水。他轻啄着你的眼角，右手犹疑而并不胆怯地覆上了你的那一团雪白。<br/>    你不禁浑身一颤，这是从未有过的奇妙触感。这里22年来，从来没有人这样抚摸过它。“别怕。”李泽言出声安慰你：“我会、轻点的。”“嗯。”你双臂环过他的肩头，在他脸上轻轻印了一吻，缱绻温柔。<br/>    在试探性的抚摸之后，是有些用力的揉捏，你不禁哼出了一声，随即就被一直在身后的那只手拦腰揽起，他帮你脱掉了文胸。他的视线毫不躲避地投向你，你却感到原本已经消退的羞耻感又蔓延了上来。<br/>    “你的脸红得都能掐出血了。”李泽言吐槽着把你放倒，然后脱掉了你的内裤，完全不拖泥带水。接着他脱掉了自己的，身下的硬挺此刻就毫无保留地出现在你面前了。你因为好奇而移不开目光，却又因为羞赧而不好意思去看。内心斗争间，李泽言的轻笑传来：“想看就看，在我面前你还有什么不好意思的？”<br/>    被看穿的你害羞地捂住了脸：“你、太讨厌了！”这时，你感到李泽言的动作停了下来。你有点疑惑地放开手，朝他望去。李泽言非常认真，就像跟你探讨策划案的问题时一样认真地问你：“是要先扩张的吧？”你没有想到他会这么一本正经地问你这个问题：“……这个……应该、是吧……”<br/>    你跨坐在他的腿上，双手紧紧环住了他，头刚好就磕在了他的脖颈处。鬼使神差地，你吻了上去，轻咬着、吮吸着、舔舐着。与此同时，你感到身下有什么异物已经探入了。“进不去，有点干……”他转而挑逗起了你胸前两颗红豆。你仍然专注地吻着一处，不敢抬头去看他的眼睛。两粒朱红逐渐因为充血而坚挺起来，他的手指就不再触碰它们，而是执着地绕着它们画圈，指尖描画着乳晕，偶尔擦过两点朱红。随即是在腰间乱抚的手，你感到有点搔痒，不禁向前扭动了一下腰肢，一下子和小泽言来了个贴面礼。你听到李泽言咽了一口唾液，然后是有些颤抖的呼吸声。<br/>    李泽言……也在紧张吧……他从未如此小心翼翼地对待过一个人。你是，第一个。思考间，他的手指再一次探入了后穴，有些凉，又传递着他的体温。他慢慢地将手指深入进去，一根手指异物感并不强烈。你感到那手指稍稍抽出了一些，随即就是第二根手指，它们并在一起，齐齐探入。你顿时感到有点疼，不禁瑟缩了一下：“等一下！轻点……”<br/>    “嗯，我会的。”渐渐地，随着两根手指的缓缓抽送，胀痛感逐渐消失了。“嗯……可以继续了……”紧接着就是第三根手指的入侵。这次的胀痛感比上一次更加强烈，你的手一下子就抓紧了李泽言的肩膀。他爱惜地吻了吻你已经覆上一层薄汗的额头：“乖，放松……这点程度就受不了的话，等下就没法做了。”你的身子不由自主地朝上躲避着：“唔……嗯……”“疼得话，咬住我的肩膀。”李泽言按过你的头，你的嘴唇刚好贴在了他的肩头。“我……陪你一起痛。”<br/>    虽然直到你习惯了第三根手指依旧没有疼到要狠咬他的肩膀的地步，但是，当他的手指一齐退出去换而身下的硬挺浅入前头时，你还是禁不住害怕起来。“我开始了。”通知了你一声，李泽言便挺动起来。突如其来的胀痛和异物感、与手指全然不同、比手指更加粗巨的触感使你一下呻吟出声。<br/>怎么还没……结束……“泽言……快到底了吗？”“想多了，早呢。”<br/>    缓慢的挺进间，茎柱擦过了一个小小的凸起，你的喘息突然就变了调。“啊……嗯~”结尾因为快感而上扬。李泽言意味深长地“哦”了一声，带着难以掩饰的使坏的笑意：“我记住了。”<br/>你感到有些生气，按着他的肩膀撑起上身，眼神并不聚焦却盯着他眼睛的方向。“你做什……么？”他的话未说完，你已经自己一坐到底。难以言说的疼痛让你一下闭上眼睛——似乎有什么撕裂了，下边火辣辣地胀疼着。李泽言则因为你突如其来的动作而备受刺激，差点没被你那一下搞射。<br/>    “你是笨蛋吗？！”他一下子呼出了声，眼神对上了你泪水迷蒙的眼睛。李泽言看到痛到失声的你和你抑制不住的眼泪，心下一揪。他轻拍着你的脑袋：“不哭不哭，过一会儿就不疼了，乖……”听到这话，你感到心中最后一道防线都瓦解了。去他妈的羞耻心，老娘快痛死了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！你再也不有所顾忌，“哇”得哭出了声——超大声，贯穿耳膜的那种。“啊啊啊啊呜呜呜呜……痛死了痛死了痛死了……李泽言！我他妈痛死了……”<br/>    “……你刚刚得是多压抑现在叫成这样。”他叹了口气，拍着你的背给你顺气，你正因为疼痛和哭泣而喘不上气。“乖……不疼不疼了……”这时他感到下体传来一阵凉凉的黏腻感，他赶紧低头朝两人的交合处看去。<br/>    淋漓的水光间，是肉眼可见的、触目惊心的殷红。“你、很疼吧……我体会不到但是我明白的……”你没有回答他，而是抽泣着搂紧了他：“我觉得……可以了……”“你确定？”“嗯……”<br/>    得到了你的应允，李泽言温暖的手掌托上了你的臀部，慢慢地抽送起来。你下意识憋住了气，心脏快要破膛而出，可你并没有自主呼吸的意识，你的所有注意力都集中在下身的着力点上，酥麻的快感逐渐占据了上风。<br/>    “笨蛋，呼吸。别憋气。”<br/>    你这才意识到你已经快缺氧了，就张开了嘴巴，谁料张嘴的同时，他一下顶到了你的敏感点，你还未及吸上一口气，就喘出了一声极其甜腻的呻吟。<br/>    哦？”李泽言轻笑了一声：“看来我的记性不错。”<br/>    “你！”<br/>    你不知道，其实他更多的是为了转移你的注意力，当你一肚子怨气，在心里埋怨他连在这种时候都挖苦你时，你其实没有像刚才那样在意疼痛感了。<br/>    他逐渐上道了，有力的手轻掐着你的腰一上一下抽送着，每一下都顶到敏感点。你眯着眼睛，口中是粗声的喘息和偶尔漏出的呻吟。因为呼吸加快而干裂的嘴唇有些疼，你不得不在呻吟间混入了一些话。“嗯啊……嗯……我、我想……嗯……喝点水……嗯啊、啊……”李泽言感到有些无奈：“现在、你还有心思注意这种事？”既然你觉得干的话……他腾出一只手按住了你的后脑勺，把自己的嘴唇向你的送去。潮湿的气息裹挟着方才的葡萄酒味包裹住你的唇，他细心地舔舐着，不放过你嘴唇的任何一个地方。与此同时，身下的动作愈加狠戾起来。<br/>    一种奇怪的感觉朝下体汇集而去……不，不是奇怪的感觉，是……快感。你想告诉李泽言你快去了，但是唇齿刚一分离，你的脑袋又被霸道地按了回去，你只来得及“啊”了一声，就继续被不断侵占、被攻城略地……<br/>    最终，你未及告知一声就达到了高潮。舌头一时忘记了回应，腰向前一挺贴上了他结实的小腹，后穴正一下一下缓慢而有力地收缩着。李泽言顿时停下了动作，这绞得他太刺激了，但是……还不到时候。他很久没有继续动作，待熬过了射精的冲动，他才回过神来换了个姿势。<br/>    他将你放倒，自己跪坐在床上，一手拉起了你的腿，一手搭在你的胸前。这一过程中，他的硬挺却从未离开过你的身体。他抓着你的腿，细细拉磨起来。一下一下，每次都有意避开那一点。你不满地“哼”了一声。<br/>    “你要我怎么做？你说，我就做。”“我才不要。”……所以，最终李泽言一直没有再去磨蹭那一点。你感到很不爽。“自己动手丰衣足食”，你汇集全身的力气，自己挺腰动了起来，努力使茎柱朝那一点撞去。<br/>    感受到你的主动，李泽言有些讶异：“你……在撩拨我这方面，真的是别有心得。”他随即不再刻意避开，肆意冲撞起来，每一下都撞击在要命的点上。听着身下你逐渐大声地细碎呻吟，他感到很满意。<br/>    不知撞击了多久，你的声音因为习惯而逐渐小了下去。正当你终于有闲心松一口气时，李泽言突然更加快速地抽送起来，急切快速得如同鼓点一般密集的冲撞间，你感到快感再一次愈加强烈起来。<br/>    最终，李泽言一把拥住了你，肌肤相触间，耳边传来他毫不压抑的低喘，你感到心脏仿佛受到了重重一击，全身都有电流酥麻麻地向下身汇集去。而他，正好完成了最后的动作，与你一同到达了高潮。灼热的精液，一波一波冲击着正在有规律地收缩着的内壁。灭顶的快感同时袭卷着你们二人，漫长而实际上却很短暂的快感后，你感到全身的感官正在复苏，十分疲惫。想必李泽言也是如此，他正伏在你的身上，却不敢重压，呼吸虽然渐趋平稳却依旧在快感的余浪中有些急促。<br/>……………………<br/>    你依旧感到浑身发软，李泽言搂着你坐在阳台上，面前是嵌在天空中的玫瑰色的晚霞，就像是待放的玫瑰。<br/>    “这片天空才是这座小镇最美的存在。”<br/>    你有些失望地低下了头。<br/>    “而你”，他认真地看着你：“你是我心中最美的存在。”<br/>    “永远都是。”</p><p>    遥不可及的星辰在玫瑰色的天空下，和独属于他的玫瑰拥吻。</p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>